<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New clothes for Dolores by JAKishu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653630">New clothes for Dolores</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu'>JAKishu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Gen, No Apocalypse, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Post-Season/Series 01, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Shopping, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Sweet, dolores needs new clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Five hang out together. Klaus comments on Dolores clothes. They end up shopping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New clothes for Dolores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something sweet and short for the beginning of the year. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five hears the steps of his brother and his intention before the door to his room flys open. Really. Does no one in this family remember to knock before entering a room.</p><p>“Fivey can I hang out with you today?” Klaus asks and is already on his bed making himself at home.</p><p>“What about Diego and Ben?” After they had stopped the apocalypse from happening, the whole family started to grow used to an mostly invisible Ben that is always at Klaus side. They really try hart to become a family.</p><p>“Diego is out hunting bad guys with Luther and Ben is with Vanya and Ally, listening to Vans practise in the library.” The ´I don’t want to be alone´ stays unspoken.</p><p>“Fine but I´m busy, don’t interrupt me.” Five returns back to his calculation and Klaus starts to knit (mostly quietly) on his bed. Only saying random stuff every few minutes. Nothing he would want an answer for. Just a few words so Five would not forget Klaus. Five knows why his brother is like that and he can understand it in some way. It´s his way of coping and living through the horrors of his life that really had not been easy or kind. He has his own little strange coping mechanism, it wouldn’t be fair to call out Klaus on his.</p><p>“Five I think you should get Dolores a new blouse.” That was the first comment that makes him stop in his work and he looks up at Klaus. His brother is looking at Dolores who is watching them both. Klaus is the only one that isn’t thinking of him a bit crazy for having her here, for talking with her. His little brother is the only one that treats Dolores as if she is real.</p><p>“What do you mean.” Five looks between Dolores and Klaus who is still knitting on a scarf or something.</p><p>“I mean she is wearing the same outfit since ages and believe me when I say that no woman likes that. You should totally get her something new.” Five is amazed by Klaus again. “I could come with you, I have to say it will be easier to find something for her with my help. I´m sad to say it but you have no sense of fashion old man. A woman should be treated only with the best.” Klaus had stopped his knitting and looks at him.</p><p><em>“You should listen to your brother, he is right. I wouldn’t mind something different.”</em> Dolores voice in his head had a smile in it.</p><p>“Fine. When the two of you gang up against me.” Five sighs and puts down his pen. “Let´s get shopping.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Klaus shouts. “One second I just have to get my stuff.” Before he runs out of the room he calls out for Dolores. “Don’t worry I make sure we get you something pretty.”</p><p>Five smiles. He really loves Klaus for treating Dolores like that. “Hurry up. I get the car. I will not wait for you.” He really will wait for his brother but Klaus doesn’t need to know that.</p><hr/><p>Five is waiting in the car and Klaus jumps in on the front passenger seat. He wants to comment on it because Klaus sits always in the back so Ben has someone to sit next to but he remembers that Ben stays here. It´s only the two of them.</p><p>“Can you stop at Griddy´s on the way back. I really crave for some donuts.” Big doe eyes fix him.</p><p>“Yes we can but only because their coffee is good.” With an exited Klaus next to him they drive through the city (thankfully not stopped by the police because a teenager is driving), they arrive at the shopping centre twenty minutes later.</p><p>Five isn’t really sure what he is looking for. Honestly, he had never been shopping, for Dolores or himself. In the apocalypse he wore what he found and wasn’t completely destroyed but before his brain could calculate every possible way how this trip could go wrong his hand is taken by Klaus and he is pulled towards the next clothing store.</p><p>Inside Klaus runs straight to the woman´s section and starts pulling out dresses, shirts, skirts, blouse and other tops. Holding them in front of his body and looking at himself in the mirror. “I thought we are looking for Dolores?” Five mumbles but Klaus still hears him.</p><p>“Yes but I can´t let you go home to her with something I wouldn’t wear and the easiest way to make sure it is something good is this way.” While Klaus pulls another shirt out of the pile of bright colours a shop assistance reaches them.</p><p>“Can I help you with something.” Five feels himself getting red in the face. They are two guys, in the women section, looking at women clothes.</p><p>“No thank you. My brother is looking for something for his girlfriend and I will help him.” Klaus smiles at her again but doesn’t give her more attention then necessary. Amazed of Klaus behaviour he watches the shop assistant walk away, she doesn’t seem like she would call security in the next second. Looking back at Klaus he is surprised that he is looking at him.</p><p>“What?” Five doesn’t want to sound defensive but he does.</p><p>“Don’t worry about other people, they will always find something on you that doesn’t fit in their picture of normal. Ignore them, their words can´t hurt you when you don’t hear them. You will be happier with yourself when you first accept who you are. No one else can do that for you.” Wise words from someone who had achieved this wisdom in the hard way. “Look, what do you think of this blouse.” Klaus holds up a light blue blouse with small birds on it. It looks elegant, the colours aren’t too aggressive but still shine and show enough of the ground tone of the shirt. Five likes it and he looks up, back into Klaus eyes. How had his brother managed to find such a beautiful piece of clothing while pulling out at least two docent others in a few minutes. Five hadn’t even seen everything Klaus had looked at. And Five had just stand there, lost and insecure about the whole thing. “We can look for something else if you don’t like it but I think it would suit her fabulous.”</p><p>Five smiles and shakes his head. “No, its perfect.” Klaus smiles back.</p><p>“Then lets get them.” Klaus already turning around walking over to cashier to pay for the blouse as Five notice that he is carring another five pieces of clothing.</p><p>“What’s all this? When had you time to find all this stuff?” Klaus looks at his arm full of clothes.</p><p>“I had enough time while you looked unsure around the store. I made sure to find something for Dolores and then I found somethings for me. But don’t worry we can go to a children´s clothing store next if you want.” Shocked with this perspective Five shakes his head. “One day you have to get some new clothes, you can´t wear the old uniform forever. You will grow up eventually.”</p><p>They reach the cashier and Five gives the women his credit card. Her look about the fact that a child has a credit card and that they both bought women´s cloth goes down unnoticed. Five is far to busy questioning his state of mind and why it was possible of Klaus to pick in every little weakness in his emotional wall. Dolores is a touchy subject but his insecurity at this place and Klaus´ wise words let him be silent the majority of the way back. They get donuts and coffee but Klaus seems content with filling the silence with his own bubbling.</p><hr/><p>They don’t really talk about the shopping trip but as Klaus enter his room the next time to get him for dinner (which Five had forgotten about) he is smiling proudly at Dolores. “The blue really suits you.” Five watches as Klaus talks to Dolores, something no one except for him has ever done. “Five, dinner is ready. Ally will smack you the next time you forget to eat. You need to eat to grow big and strong.” Klaus smiles brightly at him. “My lady you have to excuse your Prince Charming for a little while. I promise to bring him back later.” Klaus says to Dolores before he takes his hand and Five hears Dolores laugh all the way down to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>